


Silent Dreams

by Lanflame



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 言金
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 在迦勒底的山门前，两个人的对话。





	Silent Dreams

 雪下得很大，男人站在荒原上。在祝福般的雪声中，紫色的祭披迎着狂风结出了宝石般的雪粒，男人回头看去。  
往古时代的王，正站在冰川的顶部，拧着眉看他。  
“你这外道神父。”  
“哦？”  
“迦勒底真是有趣的地方啊，看来杂种们很能干嘛。”  
“哦呀——”  
“喂，我说。”  
男人仰头看着眼中金发赤眸的王影子一点点张大，倏然落在眼前。  
“本王是记得之后的事的。”金发的术者说。他看着男人，依旧皱着眉头，只令曾经再熟悉不过的美貌柔软得不太像话。  
有多久没看见他这样纯粹地烦恼着的样子了呢？  
男人只是无言地颔了颔首。  
“我的眼睛望见的是遥远的彼方，你的我自然也看见了。”短暂的沉默后，乌鲁克古老的贤王开口说话了。  
“怎么，觉得失望吗？”  
“如果我要这样回答，你大概会愉悦得不像话吧？”  
“哼。”从男人深沉的声音里传来了梦一般的笑意。  
雪下得很大，吹得王的金发和衣饰猎猎。男人的身躯挡去一半的冽风，他低头问：“所有的从者都被遣返了，你为什么还在这里？”  
“别忘了我是王。”青年不屑地晃晃手中的石板，那里仿佛承载世界所有的术力。“那些闯进来乱耍小孩子一般把戏的生物，只是些不成气候的杂种，根本限制不了本王一丝一毫。”  
“哦，那你讨厌我吗？”  
“你？”王止住嘲讽似的笑声，上前一步。他看向男人，仿佛数千个时间中的第一次。“本王这个身体的精神刚刚从数十年一人的徘徊荒野中醒来，就遇见这样疯狂的灵魂，该说是惊喜还是讽刺呢。”青年血红的舌尖舔过唇瓣。“本王刚刚证悟得了死亡，用这喜悦结束了孩提时代。没有迷惘、没有结束，之后看到的是漫长旅途。——在这种时候，”那双红宝石似的眼睛眯起，一瞬间与某位魔性具足的王重叠。“我并不讨厌你。只觉得有必要与你见一面。”  
“哈哈。在这个世界，我能活多久呢？”  
“这不是身为人类的你所能知道的事。”  
“哦呀。”  
“你的心脏还是黑泥堵住的吧？”  
“不知道呀。”  
“哼。”  
青年转身离去。  
“要走了吗，吉尔伽美什？”  
“不然？”  
“老实说，我也颇困惑。”男人说，他背着手，垂下眼，深黑的眼睛正是连虚无也装不下。“你想说的我已然知晓——只是答案在你那里。”  
青年停下步伐。他微微侧头，男人纯黑的衣袍不可思议地充盈着他的视野。良久，青年视线向上，男人胸前的十字架在雪中依然辉耀得发亮。  
我为什么如此——  
“绮礼。”  
王露出了曼长、柔和的笑意。

“在这个时代好好挣扎着活下去吧。绮礼。”  
那么本王将——

 

 

 

**_Part.2 ~两个人的梦~ “那么本王将赐予你—？”_ **

 

 

站在迦勒底外的雪川之前，言峰绮礼做了梦。  
那是他在圣杯中死去之时弥留的梦。在黑泥的胎儿中，意识混沌的一瞬间，男人在圣杯中度过的梦。  
他只看见了最后的十年。  
当他一眼望过去，竟是曼长、曼长的宁静。  
在圣杯中，在摇荡的胎儿中，他看见了那十年。  
“神圣的教会盘踞了两只异类”，说来该是多么的讽刺。  
但是准确地说，是只有一只异类。——名叫“言峰绮礼”的异类。  
不能感知到爱、不能感知到温馨、眼中世界异于常人的“绮礼”。  
那样的异类，在某一天诞生了。呱呱啼哭，在圣杯的泥和冬木的废墟中，男人终于正视自己，迎着鲜红的眼眸降生了。  
随后的日子，堪称平淡，但却是因为“他”的存在而如此而已。  
神圣的教会盘踞着两只异类，在神之家的脚下胡闹追逐。神慈悯垂目看着两人处处留下兽般的欲痕，抵死般的交尾，在月光下清澈淫靡的欲望，十字架被浸得清亮。  
那是一只异类，在世上无人识得，因此招得了王的宠溺和怜爱。男人的一切在他看来很可爱，挣扎着爱着世界的样子让他心湖动泛。他从王的星庭步下，赐予这只异类以容身之所。  
“你得到答案了吗，绮礼？”  
啊，是的。即使是这样一只异类，也有生活在世上用自己的方式挣扎的权利，也有用自己的方式被人救赎的权利，遇见那位王，便是绮礼此生只可一次的机会了。  
十年．已有十年。十年间，想结合地更深一点。更紧密一点。日复一日地舔舐着彼此的梦，彼此的伤口，这样不知不觉度过了十年。绮礼已经想不起来时间怎样滑过指尖，它们流向了那位王，化作几声愉悦的笑意，落入在王身后的金色虚空又消逝了。  
如果回望过去，会看见什么呢——  
男人看见雪日的曦光。  
摇荡啊，摇荡啊，这是个深沉、深沉的梦，这是沉在海底的，向上看着的渺远梦境。  
男人看见一个普通的早晨，雪日的曦光。他和一个人在桌前用早餐。  
“你得到答案了吗，绮礼？”  
“是。”  
“好。”  
——好……  
海底的藻类呼啸着浓郁着充满呼吸，正似某次做爱时的眼神。它们将男人吸进去，于是漩涡深处，长眠者陷入了长眠。  
“绮礼。”  
“吉尔伽美什。”  
啊啊。  
这是我的地狱。  
什么东西抵着灵魂，男人听到一声恸哭。这是他自己的、还是藻类的恶作剧，他不知晓。将逝的肉体浴着圣杯的黑泥，很快就要崩溃吧？  
我可不是某位王呢。  
男人自嘲地笑了。  
求道者最后看见的，不是此世间所有的恶，只是这样一个普通的早晨。衔合的鱼交尾亲吻，在清亮的银丝间，不过是这样普通安详的早晨。  
由这样的两只异类出演，实在是怪异而讽刺。

 _ **咔——**_  
男人感到心口传来异样的痛苦。  
他笑了。  
到此为止。  
到此为止——  
言峰开怀地大笑，小孩子的过家家游戏终于结束；笑声的隙间他将温馨的画幕一掌扯碎，这座地狱才终于变作了天堂。  
想杀戮、想破坏、想玷污、想伤害，这才是绮礼真正的天堂。深深插入伤口翻搅，看着血肉模糊的双手，听着他人悲泣，才是最深的愉悦。男人的表情此刻扭曲又哀恶，他在笑，饮过了短暂世间停留过的恶。  
“有什么高兴的事吗，绮礼？”  
“有的。”  
绮礼回过头看去，一无所有的黑泥中出现了漫射的金光，随着胎儿的吮动而虚幻扬起。那是如流星般虚幻的场景，绮礼任它们停在唇边邀吻，他被灵魂烧灼的手爱抚着它，地狱中的爱精巧平稳地流去。  
男人的眼中流出了血。  
哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
他笑得弯了腰，双眸流出了照灼的泪水，他被这疼痛折磨得摇摇晃晃，不知临近的是天堂还是地狱，他一手抓住，不让那扇门闭合，灼灼的光化成了人形。绮礼受着它的邀吻，吻的交尾流出了清纯淫荡的丝。男人握住光芒化作的腰肢，吻得更深、更激烈，膝盖顶入怀中人的腿间，厮磨中颤颤立起的阴茎抵在了他的腹部。  
“再深点，绮礼……啊……”他听见耳边传来湿润的喘息。  
“如你所愿。”男人回答。早已不知不觉中他们纠缠在地，粗大的淫物被精巧的小嘴含住，努力又乖顺地在弯下腰肢的时候微微开敞，任男人的影子覆住自己，一插而入的时候两个人都发出了满足的喘息。绮礼边抚着身下人温滑白皙的颈部，边在低头在那副柔软的身体留下一个又一个欲痕。最后吻到了颈边，他们下体的交合激烈到了顶点，淫乱的白浊一股又一股吐出，只让柔韧如蛇的躯体扭得更加饥渴。不够，还不够，还要吃更多，要向身上的男人求更多淫荡的吻，吻在身体，吻在温深紧窒的内部，水与乳交融不知谁在吻谁。“绮礼……”他说，光影的错乱投下巨大的俯瞰，男人的唇已经触到颈边。他的脸颊已布满精致的泪水，男人临近的呼吸让烧遍身体的情欲蒸得如霞云，他回过头亲吻他的发， 呼吸柔嫩，灵魂契合，一切的一切只剩下最后的一只手。  
“绮礼……”他笑了，“你不咬下去吗？”  
男人的胸膛贴着温暖赤裸的背，已在不知不觉中伸掌将这副身体与自己贴得更深。手掌下的心跳动得精巧平稳；他们吻着进入了鲜活的沉默。  
良久，男人露出曼长、柔和的笑意。“——没错。杀死你正是我一生愉悦的最高点。”  
“什么时候有了这种想法？”  
“当某一天我看见你，只想去破坏时。”  
“真是扭曲的男人啊。”  
“正是这样我才得到了王的疼爱啊。”  
“哼。”  
他们在移动时结合得更深，柔嫩又灼热的呼吸揉进了金色的光线。于是他们的所在成了黑泥中照耀之处，光芒深处只有两个人。  
“你可要被这光芒灼伤了，绮礼。”  
“呀，我已经这样许多年了。”  
“你在向本王撒娇吗，绮礼？”  
“哈哈。”  
他们说着，黑泥之中的光也在慢慢浮动。  
“绮礼。”  
“嗯？”  
“本王就要这样含着一身体绮礼的东西消失了哦？”  
“真舍不得呀。”  
“感激涕零吧，杂种。”  
光芒聚成了某种巨大的形状。这是丑陋的天堂，也是地狱。  
“绮礼。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果这是你最后的梦，那本王也就最后赐予你爱吧。”  
“吉尔伽美什……？”  
“不要怕。睡吧。”  
他看着他，他也看着他，圣杯的梦归于了沉寂，男人闭上了眼睛。  
恍然间，他看见他笑了。  
“——绮礼。”

 

 

 

_**Part.2 之二 ~两个人的梦~ 之二 “我为什么如此？”** _

 

 

他才从独自一人数十年的徘徊荒野中醒来，漫长到一生的孩童时期终于结束。荒野上的风，仿佛仍在唇边尝舐，乌鲁克遥遥的王者抱着弑杀神明的天之锁，在这个陌生的时代醒来。  
彼时，他还未看过更多的风景，他站在旅程的开头，千里眼看到的诱人未来，还未亲历。王的眼眸是纯粹的红宝石，记忆里人类的柔嫩呼吸听起来是何等诱人，他忍不住亲手去摘下，放入王的宝库。  
“还不够。”  
他听见某个梦的自己说。  
“还不够。”  
“去找——”  
英灵没有梦。有的只是过去的回忆和残渣，而王的眼睛注视的是未来的终焉，过往的余灰在王的眼中只是徒增笑饰。  
“不是的——”  
那是什么呢？  
本王的眼睛将要见证世界的终焉，在那里，我做人类的裁定者。人类的智慧终会改变星辰和山川的运行，当人类越过我的星庭，我的使命才会结束。  
我将不老不死，只为这一刻。  
“不是——”  
于是那个梦里的王向他展示了如下的梦境。  
彼时，王听见另一个自己在对他说话：  
我也有过求道的路，于这个男人些许类似。  
我所站的这个时代依旧充满了洁白、鼓涨的灵魂，于社会框架和他们的神的教诲中所不容的这个异类，则被视而不见了。人类排斥它，将它当作不存在，然而就因如此才值得本王怜爱。这才是人类，这才是全部的人类。在本王面前，一切都是被裁定者。因此本王允许他的欲望、允许他的存在，见证他在圣杯中的那一刻呱呱啼哭地降生，本王是如此爱着人类，他的道路本王要看到最后。  
他是如此值得本王怜爱啊。  
你懂得的吧？  
他要看着世间所有的恶的降生，这也是人类的意志。本王允许。本王从王的星庭向下俯视，总能看见他。哪怕这个男人在何等时间都无论如何地惊人的短寿，在那之前，本王也能看见他。  
这个世界也一样。  
彼时，王看到了某个辽远的时空中的自己。那个自己身处破旧的庭园，身边是这时的人类所奉的奇怪的神。那神的十字架垂下阴影，越过庭园中沉默的王者，蔓延到血泊中的男人脚下。王者久久凝视着这一切，抬头对观看这个梦的王说：  
亿万个时间，我与他也一定会相遇。  
这不是任性或私情之类，而是出于王者的责任。  
我誓要收藏世界所有的财宝，见证世界的终焉，那么这个灵魂于我是不可或缺。  
一定可以将我的宝库好好装饰一番。  
于我、于世界、于平行的亿万时间，都必须有这个灵魂的容身之所，统统都要收于本王的宝库了。  
如果没有容身之所，本王便是它的容身之所。  
你明白的吧？  
本王允许他的一切。别了，在下个世界再相遇。  
——梦至此结束。王惊醒了。  
他听见时间传来的巨响，冰川的连延打在雪之声上。雪裹着祝福，在圣夜的钟声中点在了紫色的祭披。  
他从冰川上一跃而下。

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> fgo第二部捏它。
> 
> 看了FGO第二章绮礼酱出场真是超激动！忍不住YY贤王与愉悦神父相见会是什么情景，便也写了两个人遇见之前的梦，因为前段时间又看了《Fate extra CCC》里吉尔伽美什线的SG，觉得贤王的精神原型应该与这里叙述的闪闪心语（？）相近，因此也在这里捏他了。
> 
> 唔.....总的说来，是想表达，无论多少个平行世界，这两个人也会相遇的意思。这是我对他们之间的关系的理解。有时候会觉得这两个人之间仿佛没有什么，又有时候觉得“言金is REAL!!!”，真是太魔性了，让人难以自拔。


End file.
